Oh, douce divination
by BlondBrunette
Summary: [Vous vous demandez pourquoi Hermione déteste tant la divination? Peut-être parce qu'elle sait déjà tout sur le sujet, car elle est déjà très douée, voire même plus que son professeur?] [Voldemort est mort durant la 6ème année] -Ton identité était tenue secrète, mais maintenant qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de la dévoiler? C'est si facile de dire ça mais personne ne me comprendrai. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! Me voici pour une nouvelle histoire. Si vous ne me connaissez pas encore, allez donc voir mon profil que je mettrai très bientôt à jour. Allez jeter un coup d'œil à ma première fiction que j'ai postée sur fanfiction et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires! Un tout petit blabla pour vous dire que j'espère sincèrement que ma fiction vous plaira et je vous laisse lire ce prologue:**

 _Elle vivait. Elle mourait. Elle ressuscitait. Elle voyait. Elle partageait avec celle qui n'avait jamais pu la voir, jamais pu la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était si jeune, mais déjà si puissante. Mais il fallait la cacher, que personne ne sache son secret, ou sinon on la tuerait. Elle devait faire attention, ou sinon elle mourrait. Je ne devais pas la suivre. Je devais la laisser, l'abandonner. J'avais confiance à qui je la confiais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur pour ma fille. Pour mon enfant, pour celle pour qui je me battais, pour qui je tuais. Mais elle avait besoin de moi, je le savais. Alors je serai là, elle ne me verrai pas. Je ne devrai pas faire ça, ça allait me rendre si malheureuse, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà mais je ne pouvait pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle allait être rejetée. Pas à celle qui aurait peur de moi, qui ne se souvenait pas de moi. Elle devait être heureuse avec sa famille, sa fausse famille, qui l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Ma fille les prendrait sûrement comme ses propres parents, sa propre famille. Mais ils lui diraient que ce n'était pas eux, ses parents, ce n'était pas elle sa famille. Mais ils ne lui révéleraient pas mon existence, ils devaient la protéger, je leur faisait confiance. Elle était ma chair et mon sang, mais ne le saurait jamais._

 **OoO**

«Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux aaanniversaire, joyeux anniversaire!»

Le magnifique petit garçon aux yeux bleus de maintenant un an souriait, sans savoir réellement ce qui se passait. Il tapait des mains sous les regards attendri de sa famille et de leurs amis. Toute la tablée semblait épanouie et heureuse, apparemment il aimait déjà être au centre de l'attention. Bien sur, aucune personne ici présente savait que cette facette de son caractère resterait en grandissant. Le regard du petit sorcier tomba sur une pile de cadeaux qui montait du sol pour arriver à la hauteur de la grande table d'intérieur. Le bambin pris alors le premier petit paquet et l'ouvrit sous les yeux curieux des invités. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce que ce petit garçon allait avoir pour sa première fête. Il découvrit un premier petit lapin en peluche et sembla enchanté de ce premier cadeau. Il continua, aidé de sa famille, à ouvrir les nombreux cadeaux et très vite la pile disparut laissant place à un parquet magnifiquement bien ciré et tellement lisse qu'on pourrait presque se voir dedans. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la table, qui était à présent recouverte de cadavre de paquets cadeaux et de joujoux. Soudain, au moment où tout le monde s'y attendait le moins, le lourd crochet de la porte toqua trois fois à intervalle rapide. Dobby, l'elfe de maison, balaya la pièce du regard pendant un instant pour s'assurer que personne ne manquait de rien et accouru dans le hall pour ouvrir la porte à ce mystérieux inconnu. Il revenu quelques minutes plus tard et sentis les regards curieux sur lui. Il expliqua ses maîtres la venu d'une femme cachée par un capuchon noir. Cette femme demandait à voir la maîtresse de maison, pour lui dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance, d'après elle. Intriguée, la demandée sortit du la salle à manger et demanda à Dobby de la laisser tranquillement parler et de bien vouloir occuper les invités, car Narcissa le savait, jamais une visite de son amie sans raison, elle avait quelque chose de la plus grande importance à lui dire.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore ce que signifiait la venue de son amie, elle savait que cette expression sur son visage laissait deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Après de mainte explication, Narcissa appela Dobby et celui-ci se hâta de venir à sa rencontre en espérant apprendre quelque chose sur ce qu'il se tramait.

« -Dobby, va immédiatement prévenir tout nos amis de partir au plus vite par la porte intérieur. Ne pose pas de question, tu comprendras bien plus tard. Laisse moi un moment et prévient Lucius que je suis dehors et que j'aimerais rester seule pour un petit moment.

-Maîtresse Narcissa, Dobby ne comprend pas, pourquoi tout nos hôtes devraient-ils partir ? Ils devaient rester ce week-end pour fêter tous ensemble l'anniversaire de maître Drago ! »

Sous les gros yeux que lui fit sa maîtresse, la petite créature partit en couinant des mots incompréhensibles. Narcissa s'assit sur le perron prit sa tête dans ses mains et souffla lentement pour évacuer tout l'appréhension que lui avait laissé sur le dos son amie. Elle prit un petit landau caché sous un buisson et regarda le petit bébé sourire et baver comme si son seul problème était nul. Sous un regard attendri, Narcissa prit le bambin et le prit dans ses bras. Elle commença à lui parler comme si le bébé comprendrait tout ses soucis et pourrait la réconforter :

« -Je n'allais pas te laisser seule, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile de cacher ton identité tout les jours, mais j'y arriverais, _nous_ y arriverons, ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras protégée. Tu ne seras pas un fardeau pour moi, car je t'aime déjà, je sais que mon mari tombera sous le charme de ton joli minois. J'appréhende seulement la réaction de tout mes proches. Comprendront-ils mon choix. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser sans maison, sans famille. Alors maintenant tu fais partie de la mienne. »

 ** OoO**

 **J'espère que mon idée vous plaît, laissez des commentaires sur vos avis et je me ferai une joix de vous répondre ! A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre! Avant de commencer, une petite précision: maintenant les chapitres seront comme l'enfance de Hermione et de sa mystérieuse famille... même si je pense que vous l'avez tous deviné. Merci pour vos commentaires, continuez ainsi ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec la suite !**

 **Chapitre 1: Un an.**

 _Voilà. Je l'avais fait. La décision la plus difficile de toute ma vie. Je l'avais abandonnée. Je venais de rompre tout lien avec le seul être au monde pour lequel l'amour que j'éprouvais n'avait d'égal que celui qu'il me portait en retour. Depuis ce jour où je l'avais laissée à mon amie, sans autre information qu'un unique prénom, un courant d'air glacé n'avait cessé de me transpercer à chacune de mes inspirations. Qu'aurais-je fait sans Narcissa ? Si elle n'avait pas fait partie de mon existence, aurais-je délaissé mon enfant ainsi ? Bien sûr que oui, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de la protéger, coûte que coûte._

 _Depuis ce jour où ma vie avait basculé, mon seul but n'avait été que de lutter, de me battre pour une cause qui me semblait juste, bien que peu populaire parmi les citoyens du monde magique. J'avais perdu ma joie de vivre, comme si chacun des battements de mon cœur s'accompagnait de la douleur insoutenable d'un Doloris lancé en pleine poitrine. J'étais anéantie. Tout mon corps réclamait mon enfant, mon héritière, celle qui poursuivrait à un moment ou un autre mon combat contre les hommes décidés à nous exterminer. Être loin d'elle m'était insupportable. Je doutais qu'il en soit de même pour elle : seules les mères pouvaient ressentir un tel vide._

 _La mère et la famille de substitution de ma fille n'étaient que des leurres et j'aurais payé cher pour pouvoir lui dire que j'étais là. Et que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde._

 _Narcissa m'avait assuré que je la reverrais un jour, qu'elle ne me laisserait pas dans l'Enfer de l'ignorance. Elle m'écrirait chaque jour pour me tenir au courant des progrès et du bien-être de mon enfant. Rien que pour ça, j'étais résolue à ne pas abandonner ma lutte : cela me donnait de l'espoir. Je défendais notre cause, sa cause pour qu'un jour elle vive dans un monde meilleur. Peut-être qu'après la guerre nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous cacher. Notre famille et toutes les autres dans notre situation. Je ne pouvais pas l'assurer, mais d'ici là, il me fallait continuer d'œuvrer pour nos semblables._

 _Je savais déjà que j'attendrais chaque jour la lettre de Narcissa comme ma fille attendrait Noël, ou son anniversaire, même si elle n'en connaîtrait jamais la date exacte. Grâce à Narcissa, je ne perdais pas espoir de la revoir un jour, notamment à Poudlard où je pourrai m'assurer que personne ne la persécute. Je continuerai donc d'attendre avec impatience le jour béni de nos retrouvailles, où je lui parlerai de son passé. Du mien. Du nôtre._

 _Ce jour béni où je retrouverai enfin la paix._

 **OoO**

Des sanglots juvéniles retentirent dans la nuit silencieuse. Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Chaque nuit ou presque, l'enfant était la proie de violents cauchemars et éveillait en fanfare les quatre résidents du manoir Malefoy.

Cette nuit encore, elle avait réveillé Narcissa en sursaut. Cette dernière soupira en repensant aux derniers jours de repos complet auxquels elle avait eu droit avant d'accoucher de son fils. Avant cet événement, elle avait toujours trouvé cela banal de ne pas se réveiller la nuit et ne comprenait vraiment pas les personnes qui le faisaient. A présent, elle aurait tout donné pour dormir une nuit entière sans être dérangée, mais c'était le prix à payer pour connaître le bonheur d'être mère. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'extirpa hors de ses draps chauds pour se lever dans la pénombre et le froid. La jeune maman chercha à tâtons son peignoir qu'elle laissait près de son lit durant l'hiver. Noël approchait. Ce serait le premier pour ses enfants et elle voulait qu'il soit inoubliable. Même si ses bébés ne s'en souviendraient pas, l'événement resterait gravé dans sa propre mémoire. Et elle comptait bien prendre plusieurs portraits pour les accrocher dans son salon entièrement refait.

Une fois enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre, Narcissa attrapa sa baguette et lança un _lumos_ à voix basse. Elle sortit de la pièce, arpentant les couloirs du manoir par automatisme : à force de l'emprunter chaque nuit, elle connaissait le chemin qui reliait la suite parentale et la chambre des deux nourrissons par cœur. Descendant les escaliers et traversant plusieurs couloirs, elle arriva enfin devant la pièce où logeaient Drago et Hermione. Ouvrant délicatement la porte, Narcissa enveloppa l'extrémité allumée de sa baguette dans un pan de son peignoir pour en atténuer la luminosité sans pour autant se retrouver dans le noir. La lumière tamisée approchait de l'enfant tourmenté et la propriétaire de cette douce lueur prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de sortir à pas de loups en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller l'autre occupant de la nurserie. Tout en berçant son enfant, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines à l'autre bout du manoir pour ne déranger personne.

Durant sa grossesse, Narcissa avait passé le plus clair de son temps à mettre au point un nouveau sortilège grâce auquel on pouvait savoir si un enfant pleurait parce qu'il avait faim ou pour un autre raison. Lancé sur l'enfant, le sort produisait un halo de lumière jaune s'il avait faim. Dans le cas contraire, rien ne se passait.

« _Fames.*_ »

Elle prononça la formule, qui résonna quelques instants dans la cuisine vidée de tous les elfes qui s'acharnaient habituellement aux fourneaux. Rien ne se passa. Narcissa soupira, si ce n'était pas la faim qui troublait la nuit d'Hermione ce devait donc être un de ces cauchemars inexpliqués, mais bien réels, qui hantaient régulièrement la petite. L'état d'Hermione, toujours en pleurs, l'inquiétait. Était-ce normal de faire autant de mauvais rêves à son âge ? Se penchant vers sa fille, elle l'embrassa sur le front en la berçant pour la calmer de ses mauvais songes. Morphée avait-il quelque chose contre cette enfant ? Comment un si petit être pouvait-il être empli d'autant de mauvaise énergie ?

Lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, sa mère adoptive la ramena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer de ce début de nuit mouvementé. Narcissa envisagea de retourner dormir à son tour, mais les cauchemars de la petite occupaient désormais ses pensées. Peut-être n'était-ce pas normal ? Pour en être sûre, elle devait envoyer une lettre. Seule la véritable mère d'Hermione pourrait répondre à toutes ses interrogations.

Au lieu de retourner dans sa chambre, la maman gagna donc son bureau, une pièce rien qu'à elle où seul son elfe de maison avait l'autorisation de pénétrer pour nettoyer. Se dirigeant d'un geste mécanique vers une étagère où trônaient parchemins et plumes de toutes sortes, Narcissa se demanda quelle était la raison de tous ces secrets que la mère biologique avait tenu à garder. Elle se promit de résoudre un jour ces mystères, tout en continuant de protéger l'enfant. Après s'être confortablement installée à son bureau, elle plongea la pointe dorée de sa plume dans l'encrier et débuta sa lettre en prenant soin de réfléchir avant de commencer à rédiger chaque phrase.

 _Bonsoir,_

 _j'espère de tout cœur que tu te portes bien malgré les circonstances actuelles._

 _Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, Hermione fait de plus en plus de cauchemars et m'inquiète un peu plus chaque nuit._

 _Si tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet, j'aimerais que tu m'en fasses part. Tu m'as confié la vie de ta fille, mais si je veux pouvoir la protéger au mieux, j'ai besoin de connaître son histoire._

 _Ne me réponds pas, rejoignons-nous seulement à la cheminée quand tu le voudras, je ne suis pas pressée._

 _Affectueusement, Narcissa._

Peut-être que l'auteur y était allé trop fort avec la destinataire, mais il y avait tant de mystères autour de cette enfant. Pour assurer sa sécurité, elle devait lui en dire davantage. Hermione était spéciale, c'était un fait avéré… mais cela ne suffisait pas à Narcissa.

Si son amie voulait qu'Hermione soit en sécurité auprès d'elle, il lui faudrait lui dire certaines des informations à son sujet.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et laissez un commentaire et je vous retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et ce sera les deux ans de Hermione et Drago ! J'essayerai de faire davantage intervenir les personnages de Lucius et Drago mais les cauchemars d'Hermione étaient un point que je voulais aborder en priorité !**

 **A bientôt !**

 ***Fames :**

Fames est la déesse romaine de la faim. Elle est assimilée à Ethon de la mythologie grecque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter sur ce chapitre-ci donc je vais tout de suite vous laisser avec le chapitre ! Bonne lecture!**

 **Dramione love (prologue):** C'est cool que l'effet que voulais faire en intriguant mes lecteurs soit réussi. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu continueras à donner ton avis.

 **dramione love (chapitre un) :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Surtout, continue à commenter, ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite !

 **Chapitre 2: deux ans.**

 _Je me doutais que Narcissa allait être bouleversée en apprenant qu'Hermione rêvait. Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant: je savais que ma fille serait comme moi. Et puis je voulais qu'Hermione ait l'enfance la plus normale possible: elle serait ainsi à l'abri de tous les dangers qui la menaçaient. Ignorer tout d'elle-même et de moi serait le meilleur moyen de la protéger, de nous protéger. Je suis persuadée qu'elle et le fils de Narcissa vont très bien s'entendre. Je ne voulais pas imposer Hermione à qui que ce soit, mais Narcissa et Lucius semblent enchantés de l'accueillir, même si je sais qu'ils se sentent parfois coupables de me « voler » ma fille. Mais c'est mon choix et je ne leur en veux absolument pas._

 **OoO**

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur petit-déjeuner, Lucius et Narcissa aidaient leurs enfants à manger. Ceux-ci avaient maintenant grandi et étaient quasiment capables de manger tous seuls, même s'ils avaient encore un peu tendance à éparpiller la nourriture autour de leur assiette.

Les deux adultes regardaient avec amour et tendresse leurs deux enfants, comme s'ils étaient la plus belle chose au monde. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, à leurs yeux. Le couple semblait vraiment heureux et épanoui. Voldemort n'était plus et ils avaient une famille, une magnifique famille.

Le manoir avait bien changé depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A son époque, il était froid et sombre, tel un gigantesque et sinistre sous-sol. La discrétion y avait été le maître mot, pour que personne ne soupçonne le bâtiment d'abriter le quartier général de ce tyran.

A présent, il était lumineux, décoré de couleurs vives que Lucius et Narcissa n'auraient autrefois jamais pu voir sur les murs. Après cette lugubre époque, ils avaient entièrement refait le manoir, dans l'espoir de passer à autre chose et d'être le plus heureux possible avant le retour du Mage Noir. Les anciens Mangemorts savaient qu'il finirait par revenir. Tout le monde avait entendu l'histoire de Peter Pettigrow qui avait trahi ses amis et tous ceux qui l'aimaient, pour rejoindre une seule et unique cause : celle de Voldemort. Mais ce dernier avait été vaincu par un bambin, sauvé grâce à l'amour de sa mère. Quant à Peter Pettigrow, il n'abandonnerait jamais son maître et trouverait un moyen de le ramener parmi eux.

Autrefois, Narcissa aimait que tout soit bien droit, bien carré, mais aujourd'hui, la vue des jouets qui traînaient çà et là la remplissait de bonheur. Leur intérieur n'en était que plus vivant, et avec tous les cadres accrochés au mur, il ne faisait nul doute que des enfants vivaient ici. Des tableaux de toutes sortes ornaient les cloisons. Des paysages, français notamment, où la petite famille aimait se rendre pendant l'été, des portraits de Drago seul ou avec Hermione. D'autres encore où la petite fille était seulement représentée avec ses parents adoptifs. Toutes sortes d'œuvres plus jolies et vivantes les unes que les autres trônaient ainsi sur la table, la cheminée, la commode, le buffet ou tout simplement au mur du salon. Et enfin, dans un coin de la pièce était posé un tout petit cadre, où une femme bougeait et observait la famille.

« -Tu aimes notre nouvelle maison ? Demanda Lucius à sa femme en brisant le silence.

-Évidemment, elle est tellement belle et joyeuse. Comment faisions-nous avant, pour vivre dans cette noirceur ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout était si triste. »

Les deux parents se regardèrent en souriant, les yeux brillants.

Pour Lucius, ce serait bientôt l'heure de partir au travail tandis que sa femme resterait au manoir pour s'occuper de leurs enfants.

Comme chaque jour depuis deux ans, Narcissa ne se demandait même plus ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée : elle savait que même sans rien prévoir, elle allait être bien remplie et surprenante, comme toutes les autres. La vie de maman réservait bien des surprises.

Un jour, alors qu'elle venait d'installer Hermione et Drago à table, elle était allée aux toilettes et avait retrouvé la cuisine sens dessus dessous, saccagée par les deux petits diablotins, qui souriaient gaiement comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait passé son après-midi à tout nettoyer. Narcissa était le genre de mère qui donnerait tout pour ses enfants et pourrait se sacrifier pour eux. Elle était, comme disaient les moldus « une mère poule ».

Jamais ses journées n'étaient ennuyeuses ou routinières. Elle n'avait plus le temps de lire ni même de prendre un bain. Ce n'était pas facile, mais elle n'aurait changé de vie pour rien au monde. Avec deux enfants, chaque journée pouvait receler une montagne d'imprévus, mais avant cela, elle devait d'abord choisir par quoi elle allait la commencer.

Elle décida que ce serait par la toilette des deux bambins, car bien qu'ils commencent à être grands, la présence de Narcissa dans la salle de bains demeurait indispensable.

Avant que Lucius ne parte au Ministère de la Magie, Narcissa parla longtemps avec son mari, tout en surveillant du regard ses enfants qui finissaient d'accomplir leur premier défi de la journée : terminer seuls leur assiette. Quand Lucius décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller travailler, il embrassa sa femme, puis son fils et sa fille sur le front. Les petits faisaient à présent la course, pour savoir qui serait le plus rapide à finir son déjeuner. Ils étaient aussi concentrés que deux chasseurs aguerris à l'affût d'un Botruc ***.**

Quand ils eurent enfin fini leur compétition, remportée haut-la-main par Drago, Narcissa les emmena d'abord dans leur chambre pour choisir leurs vêtements du jour. C'était une très belle chambre, meublée de commodes, d'une armoire et de deux lits d'enfants. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour y saisir deux tenues propres et passa ensuite dans leur salle de bains équipée de deux grandes bassines, qui servaient de baignoire aux enfants. Elle les remplit d'eau chaude et lorsque ce fut fait, Narcissa déshabilla les deux petits qui plongèrent instantanément dans les bassines.

Pendant que Drago se faisait laver, Hermione barbotait. Le garçonnet grogna lorsqu'un peu de mousse gicla dans ses beaux yeux bleus avant d'éclater en sanglots bruyants, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa le rince à l'eau claire. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione. Drago était propre comme un sous neuf, et Narcissa esquissa un sourire en pensant que la couleur de ses cheveux mouillés lui rappelait étrangement celle des Gallions. Hermione ne reçut ni savon, ni shampoing dans les yeux et Narcissa ne remarqua rien d'anormal chez elle. Ce fut seulement en la rinçant, lorsque toute la mousse parfumée qui la recouvrait fut dissipée, qu'elle s'aperçut avec effroi que les deux premiers orteils de son pied gauche avaient disparu. Elle passa sa main plusieurs fois sur l'endroit où auraient normalement dû se trouver les orteils : ils étaient bien présents, simplement et étrangement invisibles.

Narcissa, qui avait laissé un instant la panique l'envahir, s'efforça de souffler, car, après tout, il n'y avait sûrement rien de grave : ce n'était peut-être que la magie de l'enfant qui était en train de se développer. Après tout, elle connaissait bien une amie dont l'enfant avait perdu une main entière, avant que celle-ci ne refasse son apparition quelques secondes plus tard, comme par magie (ce qui était effectivement le cas).

Narcissa perdait son temps à regarder le pied de son enfant. Se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester en plan, attendant de voir réapparaître la partie manquante d'Hermione, Narcissa prit Drago dans ses bras, lui fit un bisou sur le front en passant, et le sécha avec une serviette toute douce et tiède. Elle habilla ensuite son fils à l'aide des vêtements qu'elle avait choisis, avant de l'emporter dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse jouer le temps qu'Hermione soit prête à son tour. Elle répéta la même opération avec cette dernière, n'oubliant surtout pas de l'embrasser pour la récompenser d'avoir été sage.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que les orteils d'Hermione n'étaient pas réapparus. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que son hypothèse était la bonne. Désemparée, elle décida qu'il était peut-être nécessaire de consulter Lucius.

« -Dobby ! », cria-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à l'elfe pour Transplaner devant elle, glissant presque sur le sol humide de la salle de bains lorsqu'il s'inclina sous les yeux de sa maîtresse.

« -Dobby est là, maîtresse Narcissa. Que peut-il faire pour vous ?

-J'aimerais que tu surveilles Drago et Hermione pendant que je vais chercher Lucius. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence pour me rassurer.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, maîtresse Narcissa. Dobby est enchanté de pouvoir vous être utile. »

Dobby resta dans la chambre des enfants pendant que sa maîtresse retournait dans la salle de bains pour finir de préparer Hermione. Quand cette dernière fut fin prête, Narcissa transplana sans attendre plus longtemps au Ministère de la Magie.

 **OoO**

En arrivant au Ministère, Narcissa trébucha en atterrissant, à l'instar de son elfe quelques minutes auparavant, mais évidemment pas pour la même raison. Elle se reprit aussitôt, gênée à l'idée que toutes les personnes présentes auraient pu la voir. En se redressant, elle reprit contenance, son visage à nouveau froid et sans émotion.

Derrière son masque, elle se sentait bien : les gens autour d'elle la regardaient avec respect, mais aussi avec une once de jalousie. Car oui, les Malefoy étaient enviés. Ils étaient beaux, riches, intelligents et surtout heureux. Leur famille avait tout pour elle… mais un immense secret pesait sur leurs épaules. Personne ne connaissait la vérité et il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Les seules personnes qui étaient au courant, étaient la famille Malefoy elle-même et une poignée d'autres. Leur secret était bien gardé, l'existence d'Hermione devait rester secrète et ils avaient donc pris toutes leurs précautions : tous ceux qui étaient dans la confidence avait dû se soumettre au serment inviolable. Même si Narcissa et Lucius avaient confiance en leurs amis, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Peter Pettigrow l'avait bien prouvé.

En traversant l'immense hall, beaucoup de visiteurs, de connaissances ou bien d'employés du ministère la saluèrent.

Elle se demanda dans un premier temps, à qui elle pourrait demander où était son mari. Elle ne trouva le nom de cette personne que quelques minutes après avoir commencé à réfléchir : madame Zabini. Elle travaillait dans le même département et la quasi-totalité de leurs travaux s'effectuait en commun. Si elle trouvait madame Zabini, elle trouverait Lucius.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherches infructueuses, Narcissa commença à perdre patience. Où Lucius pouvait-il bien être ? Elle traversa le Ministère, en passant par le département des aurors, des mystères et beaucoup d'autres.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que Narcissa était arrivée, et perdant espoir de trouver son mari, elle entreprit de retourner dans le hall pour rejoindre sa maison.

Alors qu'elle allait traverser les flammes vertes, un bras la retint, lui faisant presque mal. Son mari était enfin là, devant elle, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé, plus aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de la bouche de Narcissa. Alors que Lucius attendait une explication, sa femme ne bougeait pas d'un poil, consciente qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle vienne le voir au ministère.

« -Narcissa ?! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne t'occupes pas des enfants à la maison ? Tu ne les as quand même pas laissés seuls ? Quelle est la raison de ta visite à _mon_ travail ? »

Estimant que les premières questions n'étaient pas importantes, elle ne répondit, bien qu'indirectement, seulement à la dernière interrogation.

« -C'est au sujet de..., commença Narcissa, de... hum... tu sais, d'Hermione... » acheva-t-elle en baissant d'un ton au moment de prononcer ce dernier mot.

Aucune expression étonnée ne vint troubler le visage impassible de Lucius et pour cause : il savait pertinemment qu'un nuage de mystère planait au-dessus de cette enfant. Sa mère n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, les suppliant simplement de ne révéler à personne qui était sa famille, sa mère. Le reste, c'était à eux de le découvrir.

Lucius prit la parole, adoptant le même ton que sa femme quelques secondes plus tôt :

« -Viens dans mon bureau, j'imagine que c'est au sujet de son secret. »

Ils montèrent ensemble, sans un mot, jusqu'au lieu de travail de Lucius. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce dernier ferma la porte à clé et se tourna immédiatement vers sa femme avec un regard interrogateur.

Sans attendre que son mari prenne la peine de poser une question, Narcissa commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après le départ de Lucius, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée :

« -Commençons par le commencement : après que tu sois parti, j'ai emmené Hermione et Drago dans leur salle de bains pour les laver. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, c'est après que ça devient étrange : alors que je rinçais Hermione, je me suis aperçue que ses orteils étaient devenus invisibles. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée, pensant que c'était sa magie qui se développait. J'ai donc fini de préparer Drago et Hermione et alors que j'étais en train de l'habiller, j'ai vu que ses orteils n'étaient pas réapparus. Ils sont bien là, on peut les sentir, mais ils sont complètement transparents. Qu'en penses-tu ? Pourquoi ses orteils ont-ils disparu, oh, Lucius, je suis si inquiète. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione depuis que je suis partie ? Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser.

-Attends, tu as laissé nos enfants tous seuls ?

-Mais non voyons, j'ai demandé à Dobby de les surveiller en attendant mon retour. Je ne suis pas assez sotte pour les laisser seuls.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous allons rentrer et tu vas te reposer, je prends ma journée et je m'occuperai de Drago et Hermione. »

Narcissa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas une façon de lui dire qu'elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Et si Lucius ne l'aimait plus parce qu'elle ne prenait plus de temps pour elle ? Peut-être la trouvait-t-il moins belle qu'avant ? Non, elle devait arrêter de se poser ce genre de questions : Lucius aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde, il suffisait de voir comment il se comportait avec elle.

Narcissa se posta près de la fenêtre, attendant que son mari finisse d'écrire le mémo volant qu'il enverrait au Ministre. Quand ce fut fait, ils transplanèrent sans remarquer qu'un étrange scarabée avait pénétré dans la pièce par la porte ouverte.

 **OoO**

Narcissa arriva directement dans sa chambre. Elle souffla un bon coup, en essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais ce n'était pas évident. Elle savait cependant qui allait pouvoir l'éclairer à ce sujet. Au lieu d'aller dormir comme son mari le lui avait conseillé, elle s'assit au bureau de sa chambre. Avant de prendre le parchemin et l'encre qui allaient lui servir à rédiger sa lettre, elle réfléchit à une manière correcte de retranscrire ses sentiments. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Narcissa finit par trouver les mots adéquats et avant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle se saisit rapidement de sa plume et la posa sur le papier.

 _Ma chère amie,_

 _j'espère que tu te portes bien._

 _Je suis très inquiète pour Hermione, ce matin, en lui faisant prendre son bain, je me suis aperçue que les premiers orteils de son pied gauche étaient transparents, totalement invisibles, cependant toujours palpables._

 _Je me sens totalement impuissante et chamboulée._

 _Dis-moi que c'est normal, malgré son jeune âge et que c'est seulement sa magie qui s'exprime._

 _Comme d'habitude, retrouvons-nous à la cheminée, je ne quitterai pas ma chambre._

 _Affectueusement, Narcissa._

Après avoir écrit ces quelques mots, elle envoya sa lettre. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour se changer les idées, Narcissa décida de suivre les conseils de son mari et partit s'allonger.

Cependant, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil : trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Les orteils d'Hermione allaient-ils réapparaître ? Et en premier lieu, pourquoi avaient-ils disparu ?

Narcissa ferma les paupières, espérant de tout cœur que son amie soit en mesure de répondre à ses questions.

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre-ci. J'espère que vous avez pris du bon temps à lire, et que vous allez commenter vos impressions. A bientôt !**

 ***Botruc (Bowtrukle) :**

Classification du Ministère de la magie : XX (Inoffensif/ Peut être domestiqué)

Le Botruc est une créature gardienne des arbres, présente principalement dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre, le sud de l'Allemagne et certaines forêts scandinaves. Elle est extrêmement difficile à repérer en raison de sa petite taille (vingt centimètres de hauteur maximum) et de son apparence semblable à un mélange d'écorce et de brindilles, avec des petits yeux marron.

Le Botruc, qui se nourrit d'insectes, est un animal paisible et extrêmement timide, mais, si l'arbre dans lequel il vit est menacé, il arrive qu'il bondisse sur le bûcheron ou le forestier qui tente de s'en prendre à son logement et qu'il lui crève les yeux à l'aide de ses longs doigts pointus.

Une offrande de cloportes suffira à calmer le Botruc.

 **Informations sur la mère de Blaise Zabini :**

La mère de Blaise Zabini est une sorcière célèbre pour sa beauté. Elle a été mariée sept fois et chacun de ses époux est mort mystérieusement en lui léguant toute sa fortune.

Son nom est totalement inconnu.

 **P.S. : Est-ce que ça vous intéresse de mettre, comme plus haut, des informations sur ce que j'écris au cours des chapitres ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**BOOOOOOOOOONNE ANNEE! Désolée pour ma trèèès longue absence et je n'ai vraiment pas d'excuse ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes avec votre famille et dîtes moi en review ce que vous avez reçu ! Je suis encore une fois navrée de ma très longue absence mais c'est les vacances donc je vais avoir plus de temps !**

 **CE QUI VA SUIVRE EST TRES IMPORTANT!**

 **REGARDEZ CA SVP !**

 **Depuis vraiment longtemps (genre cet été X) ) je voudrais vraiment aller vivre à Montréal au Québec quand j'aurai fini mes études donc je voulais savoir si il n'y avait pas un ou une Montréalais(e) qui lisait ma fiction donc pouvoir communiquer avec elle, discuter de là-bas. Donc si vous habitez au Québec et près de Montréal j'aimerai bien que vous m'envoyiez un message s'il vous plaît ce serait vraiment cool!**

 **Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser et donc booonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 3: trois ans.**

«- Maman, pleurnicha un jeune garçon dans les bras de sa mère, pourquoi tu veux pas m'acheter le nouveau balai miniature?»

Narcissa Malefoy soupira et se rendit compte que tout les visiteurs du Chemin de Traverse les fixait. A vrai dire, ils semblaient étonnés de voir la célèbre famille Malefoy ici, et surtout refuser quelque chose à leur petit Drago. Ils étaient connus pour leur richesse et habituellement, ils ne refusaient rien à leur enfant. Une certaine rumeur leur courait d'ailleurs après: certaines personnes avaient vus les Malefoy acheter des jouets de petite fille et la rumeur se baladait d'oreille en oreille à mesure que le temps passait, et ils ne trouvaient pas de solution à cela. Le mensonge était que Drago avait eu une sœur, mais la tradition chez les sang-pur faisait qu'elle devait rester cachée.

La mère de famille paraissait très malheureuse ces temps derniers et personne ne savait pourquoi. Mais dans le manoir, ils laissaient parler les émotions à travers leurs bouches d'aristocrates et se laissaient aller à leur malheur, la noirceur repeignait les lieux d'elle-même et les Malefoy se laissaient couler, avec un mensonge qui les tiraient par le pied au fond d'un océan infini.

Heureusement que les deux enfants étaient là, ils remettaient de la couleur sur les murs du manoir, mais bien vite dépassés par l'obscurité qui les faisaient mourir à petit feu. Narcissa ne prenait plus autant soin de ses enfants, par ce fait, son mari semblait bien impuissant face à cette situation et Drago et Hermione regardait sans savoir que cette dernière était la cause de tout ce remue-ménage.

La maman pensait avoir raté sa mission, l'avoir bâclée et avoir préféré prendre soin de sa fille, lui faire plaisir plutôt que favoriser sa couverture et sa protection. Toute la famille avait vraiment hâte que cette énième rumeur se finisse.

Mais parlons plutôt d'Hermione, ou la fille qui disparaissait. Pourquoi ce nom, me direz-vous. Car après avoir effacé sa main, son pour le moins intriguant pouvoir avait resurgit plusieurs fois emportant un nouveau centimètre carré de la peau diaphane de la jeune fille, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Après la découverte plus ou moins étranges de Narcissa l'année passée, la petite fille continuait à disparaître, parfois quand elle le souhaitait, d'autre fois non. Pour illustrer cet argument voici plusieurs anecdotes:

-Quand elle avait fait une bêtise, Hermione disparaissait quand sa mère venait pour l'enguirlander et réapparaissait quand l'orage était passé ou quand le vase en question avait été réparé.

-Mais lorsque, au contraire, il se passait quelque chose de banal ou qu'elle aimait bien elle disparaissait aussi, ses pleurs trahissant sont absence quand le gâteau au chocolat se faisait servir ou quand la distribution des cadeaux de Noël avait lieu.

Lucius et Narcissa, bien loin de délaisser leurs enfants à cause de la rumeur qui les rongeaient, avaient remarqués que leur fille se volatilisait beaucoup plus facilement lorsque cette dernière était propre et fraîche. Elle commençait à savoir maîtriser ce pouvoir et Drago la regardait, émerveillé.

 **OoO**

C'était le premier jour du printemps et Hermione avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements, poussant comme un haricot, très vite et beaucoup. Narcissa se demandait comment elle allait faire, son couturier était parti en vacances et n'en connaissant aucun autre qui la satisfasse, elle réfléchit à l'idée de se déplacer sur le chemin de traverse pour se procurer les habits nécessaires pour reconstruire un semblant de garde-robe à la taille d'Hermione.

La question qui turlupinait la mère de famille était la suivante : fallait-il emmener cette dernière avec elle ou bien essayer de se débrouiller pour trouver les bonnes mesures ?

Avec beaucoup d'anticipation, elle décida d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa fille. Elle avait peur du regard de la population sorcière sur elle, surtout ces derniers temps mais après tout, elle pourrait bien faire passer le message que c'était la fille d'une de ses connaissance ou tout simplement sa nièce.

Quand le repas du midi fut fini et la table débarrassée, Narcissa prit son courage à deux mains et transplana au Chemin de Traverse sans attendre que ce courage disparaisse. Son arrivée passa inaperçue et elle se dépêcha donc d'entrer dans la boutique de vêtement avant que la foule ne s'aperçoive d'elle. Le choix de ce magasin n'avait pas été fait au hasard : elle n'était pas très prisée et donc, seulement quelques sorcières étaient présentes. Ces dernières ne firent même pas attention à la nouvelle venue et celle-ci se hâta de se rendre au guichet pour passer commande. Avec le propriétaire, ils prirent les mesures de la petite Hermione et se redonnèrent rendez-vous deux jours plus tard pour confectionner les habits sur-mesure.

De retour au manoir Malefoy, Lucius demanda sans attendre comment s'était déroulée la sortie de sa femme.

« -Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais : personne n'a fait attention à moi ni à Hermione. Nous y retournerons dans quelques jours pour faire les vêtements. Nous avons juste à espérer qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas juste au moment où on devra partir. Mais il est vrai que je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette sortie, aussi courte soit-elle. Ça m'a fait du bien de sortir et je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'ai l'impression que cette mauvaise rumeur sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne et bien heureusement pour nous, on s'en est sorti. »

Narcissa avait dit cela d'un ton relâché et détendu. On pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle se sentait réellement mieux et Lucius ne pouvait en être qu'heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme aussi bien. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir recommencer ce chapitre de leur vie. Ensemble.

 **OoO**

 _J'ai entendu ces rumeurs concernant ma fille, heureusement que je l'ai confiée à des personnes de confiance sans quoi, son identité aurai déjà été révélée. Je ressent de bien étranges sentiments en ce moment : d'un côté de la tristesse de savoir que je ne connaîtrait jamais ma fille et de l'autre je suis quand même heureuse car je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix et que rien ne pourra arriver à Hermione tant que personne ne saura qui elle est vraiment. Qu'elle est ma fille. Malgré tout, j'espère qu'elle cherchera à me connaître même en vain, car au moins je saurai qu'elle a essayé, je serai toujours près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. Au moins, Narcissa me met au courant de sa croissance et elle est déjà très puissante, comme je l'avait prédit. Cela devrai être une chance mais dans son cas, ça pourrai lui porter préjudice, beaucoup de sorciers pourrai chercher à lui faire du mal ou à lui prendre ses pouvoirs. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris durant ma vie sur Terre c'est que les hommes sont impitoyables et prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent._

 **Et voilààà ! Pas de grand avancement dans ce chapitre mais ça va plus bouger quand les enfants seront à Poudlard ! Dites moi si vous voudriez que j'avance un peu dans le temps X) pour arriver plus rapidement au moment où ils entreront à Poudlard ?J'espère que ça vous plaît sinon je me sentirai vraiment mal parce que comme j'ai été absente et que ce chapitre est pas très long vous serez déçus et j'ai pas envie que vous soyez déçus. En faite maintenant j'appréhende un peu mais ne m'en voulez pas ! Ou sinon vous pouvez quand même déversez votre colère en commentaires ! Gros bisous à vous tous et j'espère que vous pourrez bientôt me lire à nouveau !**


	5. Chapitre 4 (02-27 02:31:59)

**Coucou tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait trèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais maintenant je suis là! Je vous rappelle aussi qu'au chapitre dernier c'était les trois ans d'Hermione mais ce chapitre représente ses 7 ans donc on avance un peu plus dans l'histoire, on commence à mieux connaître Hermione et Drago. Voilà, je crois que j'ai plus rien à vous raconter donc on va directement passer au chapitre quatre:**

Hermione et Drago avaient maintenant sept ans et grandissaient à vue d'œil, ils étaient de très mignons enfants. L'une avec ses longs cheveux broussailleux et ses jolis yeux en amande, l'autre grâce à ses cheveux blonds et soyeux. Sur le plan physique, ils ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde et personne n'aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Malgré cela, leurs caractères demeuraient compatibles et ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Ils étaient tous ce que les enfants normaux pouvaient être: joyeux et s'amusaient d'un rien. Ils adoraient jouer à divers jeux, qui devenaient bien plus amusants quand Hermione utilisait son merveilleux et intriguant pouvoir. Narcissa et Lucius n'avaient toujours pas réussi à percer son secret, la mère biologique de leur fille ne leur donnant aucun indice dans les quelques lettres qu'elle envoyait.

Hermione, quant-à-elle ne semblait pas vraiment être dérangée par le fait de ne pas connaître sa véritable mère, et prenait des cours de théâtre pour maîtriser le mensonge sur le bout des doigts quand elle rentrera à Poudlard. Elle attendait ce jour avec impatience, même si elle savait pertinemment bien ce qu'il signifiait: qu'elle allait devoir cacher son identité et mentir à son entourage. Elle se demandait si elle allait réussir la tâche de ne pas dévoiler son identité. Elle allait certainement être très compliquée à réussir mais Hermione était une personne très intelligente, ses parents l'avaient remarqué dès son plus jeune âge.

Hermione n'était pas au courant des échanges que faisait sa mère biologique avec ses parents adoptifs. Ceux-ci pensaient qu'il serait réellement mieux pour elle ne savoir le moins possible sur sa mère, si c'était vraiment concevable sachant que même Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ne connaissait rien ou presque rien sur la personnalité ou bien même sur l'identité de la véritable mère d'Hermione.

La jeune fille ne se faisait aucune illusion: elle savait que Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient pas ses procréateurs d'origine, mais elle les aimait comme tels.

Et ses parents faisaient de même, ils l'aimaient et l'acceptaient comme leur fille.

Malgré ça, tout le monde pouvait dire que cette petite famille était heureuse. Et ils l'étaient tous vraiment.

OoO

C'était le premier septembre, et les enfants avaient à présent sept ans. Ils se disaient avec amusement que dans 4 petites années, ils seraient en route pour Poudlard. On peut dire qu'ils avaient déjà vraiment hâte d'y être. Hermione avait d'ores-et-déjà commencé à se documenter sur la célèbre école. Elle avait les traits de caractère que nous connaissons tous: la curiosité, l'intelligence et la soif de savoir. Ses parents étaient très fiers d'elle. Mais Drago aussi apprenait durement les informations qu'il découvrait sur sa futur école et ses cours auxquels tous les enfants de leur âges rêvaient d'assister. Bref, ils semblaient parfaitement normaux.

Le problème, c'est qu'ils semblaient seulement. Oui, nous pouvions dire que le petit blond était normal, mais Hermione était tout sauf normale. N'importe qui aurait eu peur de son pouvoir, qui, avouons-le est très étrange et impressionnant.

Mais en cette belle de fin d'été, Drago tenait à tout prix à monter sur son balai qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire, et, par conséquent, n'avait pas pu tester beaucoup de fois. Il était très content de ce présent, il était certainement celui qu'il préférait.

Il se rendit donc dans le jardin, accompagné d'Hermione. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec lui, admirer ses figures. Mais elle avait toujours eu peur pour lui, et elle refusait de l'encourager dans ce sport qui était, d'après elle, trop dangeureux.

Drago monta donc sur son balai flambant neuf et commença à prendre de l'altitude. Pas beaucoup, évidemment, car ses parents avaient mis en place une protection, qui fait en sorte qu'ils soient avertis si quelqu'un équipé d'un balai dépasse cette hauteur spécifique. Ses parents étaient donc rassurés, sachant que leur fils était doué dans l'art de la voltige.

Drago aimait tellement voler, avoir le vent dans ses cheveux, avoir ce sentiment de liberté quand il est seul dans l'air, en paix avec lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas les gens comme Hermione qui n'aimait pas voler et pire, avait peur de cette activité sportive.

Car oui, c'était une activité sportive et les personnes qui disaient que ce n'était qu'un passe-temps sans but réel l'insupportait encore plus.

Et voilà que Drago descendit en faisant une jolie pirouette, mais arriva en tremblant. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas un professionnel. Hermione s'esclaffa alors, rigolant bien de cette arrivée pas très certaine, alors que son frère se vantait d'être le plus fort des petits garçons de son âge.

-Eh bien alors, tu n'avais pas tant que ça besoin de moi. Tu as seulement fais quelques voltiges...

-Ne te méprend pas, Hermione, mon vrai but c'était de te faire monter sur le balai pour que tu n'ai plus peur. Et pour te faire voler, j'ai bien besoin de toi. Alors, tu viens? Je te jure que je ferai attention, je n'irai pas vite et je ne fais pas de figures.

-Si j'accepte et que j'ai encore peur tu me promet de ne plus jamais me demander de monter sur un balai pendant les 3 prochaines années?

-Oui oui oui, tout ce que tu veux, fais-moi confiance.

Acceptant la requête de son frère, Hermione s'avança prudemment du balai et de Drago. Elle se mit à califourchon sur l'objet de tous ses cauchemars, plaça ses mains sur la taille de son frère et ce dernier donna un coup de pied au sol pour démarrer.

Hermione ferma les yeux pendant un moment, puis les ouvrit et les referma immédiatement, se disant que ça avait vraiment été une mauvaise idée, car à présent elle n'était pas moins mal à l'aise, mais elle avait aussi envie de vomir.

-Fais-moi descendre maintenant s'il te plaît, Drago. S'écria-t-elle tout en essayant de garder son calme.

Cependant, son cher frère n'en avait pas décidé ainsi et agit différemment que le souhait d'Hermione. Il continua donc sa route, pendant que cette dernière était encore en train d'essayer de résonner Drago.

-Aller, je t'en prie, je me sens vraiment pas bien, s'il te plaît. Sinon je le dirai à papa et il te confisquera ton cadeau.

Et elle commença à pleurer, elle avait peur, ne se sentait pas bien et ne reconnaissait pas son frère dans ses actes.

Après, tout les événements se produisent très rapidement.

Lucius Malfoy, le père de famille arriva, alerté par sa barrière magique, ordonnant à son fils de redescendre à terre. Évidemment, son fils refusa. Hermione commença à paniquer encore plus fortement, pleurant et criant à la fois.

Et puis elle disparut, étonnant Lucius et encore plus Drago qui fut déstabilisé par la perte de poids de son balai. Il perdu le contrôle et tomba, de plus haut que la hauteur recommandée pour un enfant de 8 ans.

Lucius ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais à temps cependant pour lancer un sort qui devait retenir Drago à l'approche du sol. Le père de famille accouru voir son fils qui était à son plus grand soulagement sain et sauf. Il se dit qu'il a évité le pire.

Le balai, il pouvait le retrouver plus tard, car maintenant, le plus important était de savoir où était passée Hermione, et surtout, comment avait-elle disparue?

OoO

Quelques heures plus tard, Narcissa et Lucius étaient au chevet de leurs enfants, tous deux endormis profondément. Hermione avait quelques bandages sur son corps et transpirait fortement. Drago était dans un meilleur état, il semblait juste épuisé.

Les deux parents échangeait des paroles remplies d'inquiètudes.

-Nous aurions vraiment pu perdre notre fils, une chance que tu ai été au bon moment au bon endroit. J'ai tellement peur que notre petite Hermione ne s'en remette pas. J'ai peur que sa mère m'en veuille. Et j'ai encore plus peur que les pouvoirs de notre fille soit encore plus puissants et encore plus dévastateurs que nous ne le pensions. J'ai peur que sa mère avait réellement raison et que beaucoup de personnes pourraient vouloir s'emparer du pouvoir de notre petite fille. Cependant, je suis sûre que Drago va s'en sortir. C'est plus le cas d'Hermione qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi a-t-elle disparu soudainement comme tu me l'as raconté, pourquoi l'avons-nous retrouvée dans sa chambre et surtout pourquoi était-elle couverte de plaies?

Oh, Lucius, j'ai tellement de questions sans réponses.

-Moi aussi je m'inquiète tu sais, énormément, mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer, d'être fort pour nous deux. Mais tu peux toujours essayer d'envoyer une lettre à la maman d'Hermione, même si elle risque de répondre encore par des énigmes. Il vaux mieux essayer que de rester sans réponses, et sans avoir essayé d'en obtenir.

-Tu as raison, je vais me ressaisir et aller chercher mes réponses directement à sa source. Peux-tu rester à leur chevet pendant que je vais écrire une lettre à la maman d'Hermione? Dit Narcissa en montrant de son regard ses deux enfants.

-Évidemment, je vais également appeler Dobby pour qu'il nous apporte de quoi dîner. A tout à l'heure ma chérie.

Et Narcissa s'en alla. Elle vagabonda un peu dans le manoir, comme une âme en peine, comme si elle ne se souvenait plus de la configuration de sa propre maison.

Quand elle finit par arriver dans son bureau, elle hésita à envoyer une lettre. Elle se dit qu'elle se sentirait sûrement encore plus frustrée qu'avant si elle n'obtient pas de réponses précises. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, puis finit pas écouter les conseils de son mari: il vaut mieux essayer que d'avoir des regrets.

Alors, elle prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin que Narcissa espérait assez grand pour que tout le contenu qu'elle comptait écrire passe sur la même feuille.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis commença la rédaction de sa lettre.

Bonjour,

aujourd'hui je t'écrit plus confuse que jamais, je ne me souviens pas avoir été un jour si mal et inquiète. Tant de questions se mélangent dans ma tête que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Donc je vais débuter mon récit par la journée d'aujourd'hui qui m'a particulièrement touchée. En faite non, je vais aller à l'essentiel.

Hermione m'a particulièrement étonnée aujourd'hui, même si je doit l'avouer, elle le fait chaque jour qui passe depuis que tu me l'a laissée.

Elle a comme transplané, même si ça m'embête d'utiliser ce terme car elle n'a pas utilisé ni sa baguette, ni de formule. Et nous l'avons retrouvée dans sa chambre, couverte de plaies et évanouie.

Je te demande donc de m'éclairer sur ce phénomène qui nous interroge, Lucius et moi-même. Je savais bien qu'elle était spéciale, mais pas autant. Savais-tu qu'elle avait ce don, en plus de pouvoir disparaître?

J'apprécierai vraiment que tu puisse me révéler tout ce que tu sais, ou seulement me dire certaines choses. Tu te rend bien compte que je ne pourrai as toujours l'avoir sous les yeux? Quand elle sera à Poudlard, comment ferai-je si il se passe un phénomène de ce genre. Quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrise pas?

Eh bien je te le dit, elle sera perdue. Drago non plus ne pourra pas être là pour elle, car je te le rappelle, cela fait parti de sa couverture.

Donc c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que tu me livre les secrets sur les pouvoirs d'Hermione, sur son père, sur les dangers pesants sur elle.

Cela me froisse de ne rien savoir sur ma fille sachant que je dois m'en occuper malgré que je ne connaisse rien sur elle.

Et également pour sa guérison, ses blessures sont-elles dues à un sort ou peut-être Hermione s'est-elle blesséeseule?

J'attends une réponse le plus vite possible. Évidemment, je te tiens au courant.

Narcissa.

 **Et voilàààà! C'est fini, je suis plutôt contente de moi, j'ai bien avancé ma fiction. Malgré mon absence, j'espère que vous êtes encore là à me lire et que vous avez apprécié! En plus j'ai galéré à mettre en ligne car mon ordi ne voulait pas se connecter à ma box donc j'ai du utiliser mon téléphone sauf que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir le fichier donc j'ai essayé pendant trois quarts d'heure et j'ai fini par faire copier/coller. Je vous embrasse et je vous dit à la prochaine, même si je ne sais pas ce sera quand!**


End file.
